


Imagine... #1

by Caged_Heat_40, SoulSurvivor_36



Series: Imagine... [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Devil's Tricycle, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn without Premise, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caged_Heat_40/pseuds/Caged_Heat_40, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulSurvivor_36/pseuds/SoulSurvivor_36
Summary: You met the Winchesters a few weeks back when they saved you from a Djinn.  After a quick speech about monsters being real, you were initiated to their world, your eyes opened to everything supernatural.  A confusing goodbye and you figure you would never see them again…Imagine you come home late one evening after a long day at work to find the Winchesters passed out on your bed…





	Imagine... #1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one day collaboration that we enjoyed writing so much we've decided to make it into a series. We hope you enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it! We will be working on more as time allows. We thank you for taking the time to check out our story.

It has been a long day, grueling and seemingly never ending.  All you want, as you push open your apartment door, is to run a hot bath and soak all the stress out of your body.  Let’s just say, you weren’t expecting, as you walked into your bedroom, to find the two most handsome men you had ever met passed out on your bed covers.

Your startled mind takes a few moments to process as you take in their dishevelled appearance, growing concerned as you watch Sam’s chest slowly moving up and down inside his blue plaid shirt. Dean’s arm is hanging over the side of the mattress, his face pressed into your pillow.

You move up to him quietly and sit down beside him on the edge of the bed.  You run your hand along his forehead and down the side of his head, brushing through his short, soft hair to wake him up gently.  Dean slowly opens his eyes and a lazy smile stretches his lips as he spots you.

“Is everything okay, Dean?” you ask him, concerned yet hypnotised by the green of his eyes.

He rolls over onto his back, his lips still quirked in a crooked smile as his hand comes up towards you.  He runs his fingers down the side of your face gently.  Softly, he answers, “Yeah, we’re okay.  Better, now that you’re home.”

His grin widens into a full smile, crinkling his eyes at the corners.  His hand is so warm holding your face so gently and his sparkling eyes fill you with butterflies as you lean down and kiss his plump lips.  He opens his mouth to deepen the kiss, his hand running through your hair.  You smooth your hands up his t-shirt covered chest, feeling his fit body, as his arms pull you closer.  You open your mouth against his parted lips, and slip your tongue past them to flick into his mouth teasingly.

Suddenly, Sam stirs in the bed beside Dean and you open your eyes, casting your gaze his way.  His eyes are open and he’s staring right at you and Dean, his shoulders looking tense, like he was caught doing something wrong.

Dean notices your sudden distraction, without glancing at his brother, and pulls his mouth away from your lips, leaning up to whisper in your ear. “Don’t worry.  Sammy’s fine.  Let’s move to the other room… more privacy.”  He lays a trail of kisses down the side of your neck, but you can’t look away from Sam’s intense gaze.

Dean stands up, taking your hand in his, and starts moving towards the bedroom door.  You gently pull your hand out of his grip, keeping your eyes on Sam, and crawl back onto the bed.  Sam leans up on his elbow as you get closer.  You sit back on your heels and press your hand to his cheek, caressing him softly then sliding your hand into his long soft hair, pulling him towards you.

His mouth comes crashing against yours demandingly, Sam taking what you are offering.  He grips you firmly behind the neck to keep you close, your mouths crushed together, his teeth grazing at your lips.

Your heart starts pounding, feeling the rise of the excitement, and you pull away from him to catch your breath.  Sam reluctantly lets you go, keeping his eyes fixed on you as they flit all over your face.  You give him a coy smile, hearing him panting slightly through his parted lips.  You turn back to look at where Dean is still standing, a little awkwardly, a few steps away from the bed.  He looks so unsure about what to do, looking like he is debating between leaving you to his brother and trying to reclaim you for himself.

You lean your head to the side and raise your hand to beckon him to join you and Sam back on the bed. He stands perfectly still, frozen in uncertainty for a moment, but then he crawls onto the bed.  No words are spoken, as none are needed, and you turn back toward Sam and lie down, stretching on your side.  Dean moves up behind you and you feel his warm hands slipping under your shirt and up your back leaving hot trails in their wake.  Your pulse quickens again.

You reach towards Sam and start unbuttoning his shirt, guiding him into a sitting position.  You pull his mouth to yours with his shirt lapels before pushing the fabric off his broad shoulders revealing his naked flesh underneath.  He yanks his sleeves off as you feel Dean pull you back towards him to remove your shirt.  You reach for Sam as Dean presses against your back, his unexpectedly bare skin hot against you pulling a surprised gasp from your lips as his mouth explores your back.

Sam moves close to your outstretched arm and you trail down to the waistband of his jeans, quickly untying the button and pulling down his fly.  His full erection greets you, hard and hot in your hand.  His mouth slams down onto yours again and he moans into your mouth as you squeeze him.

You feel Dean press his hips against you and you know that he is ready, too.  You reach back and grab him with your other hand and pump both of them in unison.  Dean bites at your neck hungrily, moaning softly beside your ear and reaches around to take both your breasts in his hands, massaging them roughly.  You throw your head back, moaning in pleasure and Sam darts in, kissing your neck and running his hand down your side and to your jeans.  He unties them quickly and pulls them down your legs, sitting up suddenly.  Both brothers flinch slightly when they accidentally make contact with each other against your body.

Sam moves down to the foot of the bed, freeing you of your jeans and underwear.  You turn over to give Dean a little attention and press yourself against him, wrapping your arms around his neck.  You kiss him passionately while his hands wander down to your ass and pull you up against him roughly.

His hand moves over your hip and down between your legs and he runs his finger over your slit.  You moan, pushing against his hand, the throbbing heat becoming unbearable.  “You ready, baby?” he whispers against your mouth, “You’re so wet.”

“Slow down, hot stuff,” you reply pulling away from his wet kisses. You press your mouth against his ear and whisper, “We got all night.”

You push him onto his back and trail kisses down his bare chest, licking at his nipples and giving them a quick suck.  Your hand wraps around his hard cock and you keep kissing a trail down his stomach.  You tug at him just a little, before you lick the precome off his tip and slip his cock in your mouth.  Dean moans, his hand grabbing a handful of your hair.

You feel Sam shifting nearby and you turn to look at him while sucking on Dean’s cock.  He is standing by the bed, naked and taut, his hair falling in his face as he crawls up behind you.  He lifts your hips with his strong hands gripping you tightly, then runs one of them down to cup your pussy.

You moan, your mouth still full of Dean’s dick, and the vibrations cause him to moan louder; his grip on your hair becomes tighter.  Sam moves in closer, his fingers massaging your lips as he finds your opening and slides a finger in.  You moan again as you work your mouth up and down along Dean’s shaft, intensifying the moan and vibration near the tip, making Dean rock his head back against the pillows, gripping the bed sheets in a tight fist.

Sam pumps his fingers in and out of you faster hooking them to rub against the sensitive patch of skin, sending a jolt through your body that makes you gasp, pulling away from Dean’s cock.  Tremors are going through you and you squeeze Dean and run your nails down the inside of his thigh.  He gasps and sits up, pushing you back into Sam’s lap as you lean against his hot, hard body.  Sam’s hands come up around to your front, one cupping your breast and the other slipping back into your pussy, slicking up your clit.  You can feel his hard cock pressed up against the small of your back as he sucks a bruise on your neck from behind.

Dean scoots closer, stretching his legs carefully, still looking a little unsure as his brother is feeling you all over.  You smile at him encouragingly and he grabs you behind the neck and pulls you back towards him and out of Sam’s arms.  His mouth comes down on yours again, wet and hot and demanding.  Your hand strays back down to massage his cock.

Sam continues to work your pussy with his hand while Dean’s kisses pull you forward and onto your knees.  You feel Sam shift behind you, repositioning himself as his hand moves from your breast to your hip.  You pull away from Dean’s kissing and trail down his chest and stomach again.  Just as you reach his cock and place your lips around him again, you feel the tip of Sam’s hot cock against your pussy.  He stills, as though waiting for permission.  You shift your hips, sticking your ass in the air in front of him, lined up perfectly with him.  His hot palm smooths down your back as you slowly pull back on Dean’s cock with you mouth.  Sam slaps your ass hard, the sharp sound as much as the sting startles you, making you moan around Dean who responds with a moan of his own.

Slowly, Sam starts pushing into you, stretching you tight around him and you suck in your breath, the sound of both men moaning in unison causing you to moan again.  Sam is filling you up so completely and you push back against him roughly.  Your hand closes around the base of Dean’s cock and you pump him to the rhythm of Sam’s thrusts while licking and sucking his tip.

Sam starts to pump faster, encouraged by your lustful moans, his fingers gripping into your skin harder.  You take more of Dean into your mouth as his hips start pumping to the rhythm, his hand entwined in your hair.  Sam leans forward, increasing his pace again as he reaches his long, muscular arm to your breast, fondling your already erect nipple.  You moan again, as a shiver runs through you.  You feel as if you are going to explode, but you hold back, knowing both men are close to their own release.

You look up towards Dean’s face and a shock cuts through you as your eyes meet and you see the desire in his face.  You pull your mouth away from his cock, slowing down your pumping a little as you push yourself up onto your hands.  You feel Sam slowing his thrusts too as you move away from him, his cock slipping out of you, and you crawl up Dean’s body.  You move to straddle his hips and lean forward to kiss his swollen lips.  You push back slowly, feeling him line up with your engorged pussy.  He groans and gasps against your mouth and thrusts up into you hard, keeping your hips steady.

Sam crawls up to you side, grabbing a handful of your hair and pulling you back to him for a kiss, demanding your attention.  You sink pelvis-to-pelvis with Dean as you ride his cock and Sam kneads your breast roughly, his tongue taking possession of your mouth.  Your hand reaches for his swollen cock and wraps around it, stroking him fast and rough.  Dean thrusts into you again hard, each brothers fighting to get your attention.  Dean fills you up completely with every hard, demanding thrust as you pump Sam’s cock in time with his assault.  You meet Dean with the same fervour, the sound of slapping skin echoing off the walls as you quicken the pace, unable to hold back.  Dean wraps an arm around your waist, using your hips to slam you harder and faster onto his cock.

You’re so close, you can feel it in the tightening of your muscles and the warm fuzzy feeling pooling in the pit of your stomach and starting to spread down your thighs.  You start to lose your rhythm, the pleasure taking you over in warm waves as you throw your head back and cry out in ecstasy.  Dean suddenly grabs you and flips you over onto your back, pounding into you hard.

As the haze of ecstasy subsides a bit, you see Sam watching you and Dean, his large hand on his cock, stroking himself quickly.  You beckon him towards you, patting the mattress beside you.  He moves into position and you take hold of his cock, while Dean keeps thrusting into you, kneeling up between your legs, his hands gripping your hips tightly.

They are so close, you can feel it in the way their bodies are tensing.  You pull on Sam’s cock and squeeze your walls around Dean and suddenly, Sam releases his load onto your chest with an open-mouthed groan while Dean fills you with his come.  He lets out a deep sigh and falls next to you, Sam collapsing on your other side.  You slowly roll toward Dean, already feeling the raw soreness in your exhausted thighs.  You kiss his forehead sweetly, then turn around and do the same to Sam.  You tuck your head against the crook of his neck, laying your arm across his chest contentedly while Dean presses up against you, his arm wrapping tightly around your waist, his leg pushing its way between yours.

The three of you fall into a deep, exhausted sleep, all tangled up in each other.


End file.
